Together For Eternity
by bubbles002
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have loved each other for a long time and are finally admitting it to each other. But as always, nothing seems to go right. When Merlin meets someone from his past, he starts acting strange. Who is he? And more importantly, what does he want with Merlin? yes, its a merthur fic. dont like, dont read! please R&R! contains mpreg! in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted try this little idea out as I really wanted to right a merthur fanfic! Please be nice and as usual please read and review! I'm hoping to make this chapter at least 30 chapters long. It might be more or it might be less! I will be putting scene breaks in as well as I forgot on my other stories. I know, I have other stories to update as well but I really wanted to get this up! My mum's laptop doesn't have word so I can't use that and neither does my tablet, which sucks! So, I have to use school computers. I'm going to try and update at least once every 2 weeks. Please, as always, read and review!**

**WARNING: character death!**

Merlin looked out of the window in Arthur's chambers. He needed to talk to him and it was important. His mind was everywhere! He had no idea how Arthur would react to what he had to say. The door opening brought merlin out of his thoughts when he turned around to see Arthur standing there, a little confused. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Arthur. He saw how pale and worried Merlin was, so it had to be important.

"Arthur, there is something I need to tell you, something important!" said Merlin. He looked at Arthur with something like hope and worry on his face. This made Arthur worried; Merlin was never usually worried about anything. Well, nothing this serious. He waited for Merlin to continue his sentence. "I really dunno how to say this but….." he said then paused. Arthur looked at Merlin confused. This wasn't like Merlin; the only other time he had been like this was when he told Arthur that he had magic.

"What is it Merlin? You can tell me" said Arthur. He hoped merlin would open up to him about whatever it was that was bothering. It was hard for him not to pin Merlin up against the wall and snog his face off. He wasn't going to tell merlin about how he felt as he knew that he'd be rejected. Or so he thought.

"Arthur I…. oh screw it!" said Merlin before crushing his lips to Arthur's. He was actually surprised when Arthur was returning the kiss. It was so passionate and yet so urgent at the same time. They only broke apart when they needed to breathe. A smile was on both of their faces, a smile so big that it couldn't get wider if it wanted to. Merlin kissed Arthur again, deepening the kiss each time their lips met. Merlin actually couldn't believe this was happening. He had wanted to tell Arthur how he felt for ages now, but he could never find the right words. It was a relief to know that Arthur felt the same way about him too. "I love you" he said, when they broke apart for breath. Arthur just smiled at him.

"I love you too, Merlin! More than anything!" replied Arthur. They were about to kiss again when someone coughed. They both spun round to see Mordred standing there with an amused grin on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two but, Merlin, Gaius needs you. It's about your mother!" he said, and then he left as quickly as he arrived. Merlin looked alarmed. This was not good. So he and Arthur ran. Once they got to Gaius's chambers, Merlin looked at Gaius who confirmed his worst fears. His mother was dead. Merlin just shook his head and ran. Arthur followed him, making sure he was ok. When Merlin stopped, Arthur held him close. "I'm sorry Merlin, really I am. Whoever has done this to her, they will pay with their life!" he said. Merlin didn't say anything, he just sobbed into Arthur's chest.

XOXOXOX

_**6 months later…**_

It had been 6 months since his mother's death and no one had been found. This made Merlin even more upset, but it had bought him and Arthur closer together, which he was thankful for. If Arthur hadn't of been there for Merlin, god knows what he would of done. After about 3 more weeks, someone finally came forward about killing his mother. They were automatically sentenced to death. Even though justice had been served, Merlin still felt down. Arthur decided to take merlin on a picnic to try and cheer him up, which it did. He knew if his mother was here, she would be happy for both him and Arthur. He remembered when Arthur proposed to him. He looked down at the ring on his finger, smiling at the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

**Arthur had taken Merlin out for a picnic to try and cheer him up. It was the only thing he could think of after all Merlin had been through. They had talked, laughed and joked around. Arthur then got down on one knee and asked Merlin to marry him. It had been the happiest day of their life. They kissed for a long time before pulling apart. They stayed there for a few more hours before returning.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A knock at the door brought Merlin out of his thoughts and the memory, which annoyed him a little. He opened the door and was rather surprised to see Morgana standing there. "My lady" he said, giving her a small bow. Morgana raised her eye brow at him. "What have I told you about calling me that? You're my soon-to-be brother-in-law! Anyway, you're needed in the council meeting" she said, pulling him out of the room.

Merlin was a little shocked. If he was needed, then Arthur was finally going to tell the people about their engagement. He was both excited like a 5 year old but also very nervous. The main thing that worried Merlin was that the people wouldn't accept him. Well, there was only one way to find out.

XOXOXOX

Merlin was stunned. He wasn't expecting the meeting to go so well. Yes, Arthur had finally told the people of their engagement and they were, well, thrilled! He and Arthur were in Arthur's chambers, relaxing after a hard day's work. He was no longer Arthur's manservant so he wasn't expected to clean up after him. He also had been given his own tempory chambers until he and Arthur wed. They knew it would be highly improper for them to share a bed BEFORE they were to wed. But they didn't care. That night, he and Arthur made love. He gasped every time Arthur kissed his neck, he would groan if Arthur touched him in certain places. It was the best night of his life. That night, Arthur held Merlin in his arms as they both slept soundly.

**A/N: Hey guys! I really wanted to try this idea. I want it to be around 20-25 chapters long. I know where I want this story to go. Please R&R! I would like constructive criticism but nothing too horrible please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 of my Merthur fic. Yes, I'm a merthur shipper but I also have some ideas for a mergana story and also I have a few ideas for a Dr who and Sherlock stories, although, I haven't written them down yet. Anyway, I know I said that mpreg would be in later chapters, but I have good ideas for the story. Anyhow, on with the chapter!**

**WARNINGS: Mpreg! And an M rated part at the end of this chapter! (well, what I think is M rated)Just letting you lovely people know! **

Merlin walked through castle with a huge smile on his face. It had been 4 weeks since he and Arthur had married. Although, he really didn't like his title. He hated being called the 'Queen' of Camelot. It was so annoying because he wasn't a girl! But that didn't really bother him too much as he had other things to do, like seeing Gaius (much to his dislike). It wasn't that Merlin didn't want to see the physician, Gaius was still like a father to him and always would be, but he had been a bit ill recently and Arthur was forcing him to see Gaius. On the way there Merlin started to feel dizzy. The room stated to spin and he had black spots appearing in front of his vision. He saw a blurred figure walk round the corner, just in time to catch him as he fell. It was Gwaine. The young knight was a bit puzzled at what to do, but instinct kicked in and he ran to Gaius' chambers with Merlin in his arms.

Merlin woke up in Gaius's chambers a little confused. Then he remembered. He looked up to see Gwaine sitting in a chair with a little smirk on his face. "What are you smirking about?" he asked. Gwaine didn't reply and just continued to smirk. "He is smirking because he knows the cause of your illness" said Gaius, making Merlin jump. For the first time Gwaine spoke. "I know what you and Princess have been up to!" he said in a small sing song voice. Merlin blushed a little then looked at Gaius confused. "So, what is actually wrong with me?" he asked. Gaius and Gwaine looked at each other. How were they going to tell him?

"I don't know how it is possible but… you're with child!" said Gaius. Merlin's jaw dropped open. Well, he wasn't expecting that. "I'm what?" he said as more of a statement then a question. "You're with child" said Gwaine, trying hard not to laugh. Saying that Merlin was shocked would be an understatement. After the shock had cleared, Merlin began to smile.

"I have to tell Arthur!" he said as he got up from the small bed and left. He walked as quickly as possible through halls and back to his and Arthur's chambers. There at the desk was the king himself, working on something. "There you are Merlin I was getting worri-"but was cut off when Merlin kissed him. he instantly returned the kiss, deepening it. He looked into his husbands eyes saw nothing but pure joy there. "What's made you so happy?" he asked. Merlin laughed. "I found out what was wrong with me. It's a bit confusing as to how this could of happened but I believe Gaius and he said… he said that I was with child!" he said, a huge smile on his face. Arthur looked at him, confused but happy.

"Really?" he said, putting his hand on Merlin's abdomen. All merlin could do was nod. Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. As the kiss deepened, Arthur removed merlin's shirt, placing small kisses all over the other man's chest. They couldn't resist. Merlin used his magic to make their clothes disappear as they had the most amazing sex of their life. Arthur started to stroke his husband's already hard member which made Merlin moan with pleasure. Merlin captured Arthur's lips with his own and kissed his husband, showing him how much he enjoyed this. After both men broke apart, they lay there in each other's arms, smiling. Life was just amazing right now.

In the kingdom of Essitir, a man in a ruined castle was plotting an attack. "I will not rest until I have what's rightfully mine!" said the man. Three men, who stood there with him, smirked. "we will not fail you master! Soon, the boy will be ours!" one of then said. The leader looked into the crystal and smiled. "Soon Merlin, you will be mine!" he said before laughing evily.


End file.
